


he's with me

by jjongchn



Series: mischief managed [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor Changbin, M/M, More tags to be added, Slytherin San, confident jongho, gryffindor jongho, gryffindor wooyoung, literally just an excuse to write hogwarts jongsang, not sure what else, shy yeosang, slytherin seungmin, slytherin yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongchn/pseuds/jjongchn
Summary: yeosang is dared to sneak into the gryffindor common room and the next thing he knows he's holding hands with a random (yet very cute) gryffindor boy on the castle grounds."look, im sorry, i was dared to come in here, so can you please pretend you know me so people will stop staring?"
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: mischief managed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	he's with me

**Author's Note:**

> i got the prompt for this from user promptinspiration on tumblr
> 
> this is not proofread so i apologize for any grammar mistakes!

"i really don't wanna do this, san." yeosang whined, pushing back against his fellow slytherin. the younger only exerted more strength to get yeosang moving.

"you can't back out now, you already agreed to it. and in front of quite a few of the slytherin students, at that."

yeosang huffed in annoyance. "but can't i just like, _tell_ them i did. it's not like they're going to know whether i actually did or not."

"no, but i'm not against telling them if you _don't_ do it so..." seungmin trailed off as he caught up with the two. again, yeosang let out a sound of annoyance.

it had been san and seungmin who, about a week ago, had dared him to try and sneak into the gryffindor common room. to make matters worse, they dared him in front of a good few of the slytherin students, and yeosang agreed not only because he didn't want his housemates to think poorly of him not being able to do a small dare (not that he really cared what others thought of him), but also because he thought the two would forget about it within a few days. oh, how very wrong he was. 

the three walked - yeosang trudged - in silence the rest of the way till they were just outside the painting to the common room entrance. 

"and you're sure no one's in there?" yeosang turned to face his friends, the question directed at seungmin. the younger nodded in confirmation.

"mhm. changbin told me most of them should be either in class or quidditch practice." 

yeosang felt his stomach churn. " _most_ of them?"

san reached out to pat his back. "you'll be fine, yeo. even if you do get caught, it's gryffindor; the majority of them are pretty nice."

"yes. to other houses that aren't slytherin!" the older retorted. 

"that's not true, look and san and wooyoung." seungmin offered. san nodded in agreement. yeosang only let out a long, agitated sigh.

he was about to turn and head to the portrait so he could hurry and get this stupid dare over with when seungmin stopped him.

"don't forget you have to get a gryffindor scarf in order to complete the dare." 

yeosang groaned. "why couldn't we just borrow wooyoung's scarf and say i did it? i mean, he already gave us the stupid password, might as well get us the rest of the way."

wooyoung had in fact been helpful enough to tell them the password to enter the common room when san told him of yeosang's dare. in terms of getting the password, it was either wooyoung or changbin. and seungmin wasn't about to waste his time thinking of things to bribe changbin with in exchange for the password.

"now that would just be too easy, wouldn't it?" san smiled as he turned yeosang back around, nudging him toward the painting of the fat lady.

"good luck!"

yeosang was thankful it was the middle of the day, otherwise, the volume at which seungmin had just yelled would have resulted in quite a few angry portraits. he approached the painting with sweaty palms. the fat lady seemed to be conversing with someone that wasn't in her painting as she directed her attention to yeosang once he stood in front of her.

"pass-" she stopped when she saw him, looking him up and down once. "and what business does a slytherin have coming to the gryffindor common room?" she cocked her head ever so slightly as she watched yeosang, waiting for his answer.

 _shit._ he glanced over at san and seungmin who hid behind a pillar further down the hall.

"i-i um..." his voice wavered as he tried to speak. he cleared his throat. "i'm just here to visit a friend."

the fat lady didn't look like she was buying it. "and what 'friend', pray tell, would this be?"

yeosang's first thought was wooyoung, but he was in class right now and he was pretty sure the fat lady had already seen him leave and not come back yet. 

"seo changbin, miss." he managed to get out. once again, the fat lady didn't seem to be buying it, as she merely let out a small 'hmm' and stared at him for a few more seconds.

yeosang shifted nervously on his feet, his heart racing. 

suddenly the fat lady broke out in a grin. "oh! you young ones and your secret romances! how sweet!"

yeosang's eyes widened as he heard a muffled laugh come from his right; san and seungmin were trying to keep their laughter to themselves.

"n-no, miss, it's not-"

she shushed yeosang with a wave of her hand. "oh stop, no worries! however, i hope your lover gave you the password because i still need it to let you in."

yeosang inwardly cringed at the word 'lover' and, with a strained voice, managed to voice a nearly inaudible 'fortuna major'. the portrait swung open, granting the slytherin access to the common room.

he glanced over at san and seungmin who were still in hiding, both giving him an encouraging thumbs up. he rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath in and stepping through the passageway.

immediately upon entering, yeosang was taken aback by just how much red and gold decorated the room. was this how the other houses appeared with their respective colors?

yeosang was so busy admiring the brightness of the room that he hadn't noticed there were a few lingering gryffindors actually in the room. all of who were starting at the slytherin boy in the middle of the room.

feeling the students' eyes on him, yeosang suddenly felt his heart racing even more and a heat rush to his cheeks.

two students over by the fireplace were giving him such ugly looks and yeosang swore if looks could kill, he'd already be dead. he glanced over to the other side of the room where three more students stood, also staring at him.

before yeosang could say anything to justify why he was in their common room, a boy with red hair from the group started walking towards him.

 _'fuck fuck fuck.'_ the curse word going off in his head like a mantra, he couldn't even process how good-looking the boy was; he was too scared that he was about to be yelled at or cursed.

the red haired boy stood in front of yeosang, essentially putting a barrier between yeosang and the watchful eyes of the other Gryffindors.

_'holy shit he's hot.'_

"you lost?" the boy questioned, a playful glint in his eyes, making yeosang's face grow warmer.

"n-no, i um..." the slytherin's words were caught in his throat as he noticed the way the taller boy was staring at him. he shifted his stance as he looked elsewhere before nervously glancing back at the boy.

"look, i'm sorry, i was dared to come in here, so can you please pretend you know me so people will stop staring?"

a moment of silence passed between the two as the boy seemed to ponder yeosang's request. then before the slytherin could even speak up again, an apology about how weird of a request it was already on the tip of his tongue, he felt a hand cupping his cheek, and not even seconds thereafter, the male had his face right in front of yeosang's, their noses barely brushing.

the action had yeosang shutting his eyes and holding his breath. he felt like he might just combust on the spot. he couldn't even register the fact that the taller male was rubbing the pad of his thumb over his cheek ever so softly.

"just follow my lead." the statement came out as a whisper and yeosang felt shivers run through his body at how mesmerizing the male's voice sounded at such a low octave.

yeosang just barely nodded as the gryffindor let out a low chuckle.

"choi. so what are we gonna do about him?"

that, yeosang registered perfectly, and yet, all he could do was try his best to hold in the small whimper in his throat at the loss of contact as the male in front of him pulled away, his hand falling to his side. he turned to look at his friend , the source of where the voice came from. at the same time, his hand that was at yeosang's face mere seconds ago came up the wrap around the smaller male's waist, letting it rest there. 

once again, yeosang felt like he was burning up. this time he was able to feel the male rubbing small, soothing circles into his hip with his thumb. yeosang was torn between questioning the male and never wanting him to stop.

_'what the fuck is going on?'_

yeosang looked up at the male from his place at his side to see him with a serious look on his face.

_'he has a really nice side profile.'_

yeosang glanced around at the other gryffindor's in the room, all wearing the same expressions: what the fuck?

" _we_ aren't going to do anything. my boyfriend is here because i told him to meet me here because i thought it was going to be empty. we've been trying to keep our relationship on the down-low."

yeosang froze at the word 'boyfriend'. suddenly the taller was leaning over to nose at yeosang's hair. "i'm sorry, baby. i know you had wanted to keep this private for a little longer. i really thought it gonna be empty right now." he spoke in a whisper but still made sure it was loud enough for his friends to hear.

yeosang was surprised he could process anything at this point. but he managed to let out a small, 'i-it's okay'.

one of the friends finally spoke up. "boyfriend? since when do you have a boyfriend?" he sounded just as surprised and in shock as yeosang felt.

"i just told you guys we'd been trying to keep it to ourselves. he felt anxious about going public with it and i respected that. although now he's probably upset with me." the male, 'choi', spoke, his voice never wavering once.

yeosang suddenly felt the need to speak up, hoping to play into the whole 'follow my lead' thing that choi told him earlier. "'m not mad. you didn't know. it's okay."

choi looked over at him and yeosang managed to give him a small smile to show that he really meant what he said.

"well, i'd love to stay, but we have things to do, so i'll see you guys later!" choi rushed out, directing the farewell at his friends. before he could even give them time to respond, he was grabbing yeosang's hand and pulling them back towards the common room entrance.

yeosang didn't think he could get any more flustered than he already was but this boy (this very cute boy) just kept proving him wrong. the next few moments went by in a blur. yeosang vaguely recalls passing seungmin and san on their way out, both boys with their jaws practically on the floor, only for yeosang to shoot them a look that said _'i'll explain later'_. then before he knew it, he was standing outside in the courtyard, his heart still racing and choi still holding his hand. 

yeosang couldn't do anything except stare down at their hands. 

_'when did that happen?'_ he questioned as he saw that they weren't simply holding hands, but their fingers were interlocked as well. 

it was only a few awkward moments of silence later that yeosang cleared his throat, slowly pulling his hand away from choi's. 

"um... thank you. for, y'know, helping me back there." he spoke quietly and refused to look the gryffindor in the eyes. instead, he chose to stare at an icicle hanging from a nearby tree. only upon seeing the icicle did he realize that it was still snowing a bit and he had left his scarf and sweater in the dorms. he didn't expect to be stepping outside today, after all.

he unintentionally let a slight shiver pass through his body.

"you're welcome, boyfriend." choi responded before reaching up to pull his scarf away from his neck, only to reach out and wrap it around yeosang's neck. yeosang couldn't tell whether he suddenly felt warm because of hearing the word 'boyfriend' again or the warmth that the red and gold scarf on him was currently giving him.

"y-you didn't have to do that." he managed to get out.

choi cocked his head to the side. "but i'm just doing what any good boyfriend would do." the feigned innocence caught yeosang off guard a bit but he still came back with a rebuttal.

"not the scarf! thank you for that." he paused as he unconsciously pulled the scarf around himself a bit tighter. "i meant the whole 'boyfriend' thing."

"but you said to pretend i know you."

by now, yeosang's heart rate had slowed down somewhat and he was a little more conscious of what was happening.

"and why was boyfriend the first thing you thought of? why not say i'm your brother or a friend or something?" 

choi shoved his hands into his pockets. "well for one, we look nothing alike and everyone in gryffindor knows i'm an only child, so brother wouldn't have worked."

yeosang crossed his arms.

"for another, saying we were friends would have ended badly when i don't even know your name."

"oh sure, you don't know my name, yet had no trouble saying i'm your boyfriend." yeosang argued.

choi shrugged nonchalantly. "you're cute so saying you're my boyfriend just felt like the right thing to say, y'know?"

yeosang stared in disbelief at the male, his straightforwardness being the main reason. he didn't really have an argument lined up so he just let out a huff of annoyance in defeat.

they stood silently in front of each other for a few moments more. 

"yeosang."

the red haired male made a noise of confusion. yeosang cleared his throat before looking up at the taller.

"my name is yeosang."

choi stared for a few seconds before a small smile made its way onto his lips. "well, yeosang, i know i said you're cute, but i think you're even cuter when you're riled up. i'm jongho." he stated, yeosang knowing that the last part was being directed toward their little dispute moments ago. 

yeosang felt his cheeks grow warm for the nth time in the past 10 minutes before his mind processed the fact that he finally knew the male's name.

"nice to meet you, jongho." it felt weird to put a face to a name when he'd been calling the other by his surname in his head, but at the same time, the name seemed to roll off his tongue so easily, like yeosang had said it a thousand times before.

more silence ensued before jongho spoke up.

"we should probably head back inside before we get in trouble."

yeosang nodded silently before jongho gestured for him to go in first. he heard the soft crunch of the snow as jongho followed close behind, the silence slowly becoming not so awkward. 

expecting jongho to head back in the direction of the gryffindor common room, yeosang was caught a bit off guard when he turned the corner with him, his steps never faltering.

 _'is he walking me back to the dorms?'_ yeosang glanced over at him only to see him staring straight ahead.

boy, this was going to be a lot to explain to san and seungmin.

they continued walking side by side in silence, yeosang not minding it anymore, instead finding it nice that jongho would even consider walking with him back to the dorms.

they eventually stood just outside the entrance to the slytherin common room. jongho stopped as yeosang turned to face him.

"thank you, again. for um, helping me out earlier and for walking me back." he looked down at his shoes, suddenly feeling shy again under the gryffindor's gaze.

"it's no trouble." 

yeosang rocked on his heels for a moment before clearing his throat. "well, i guess i'll see you around then."

jongho nodded with a small smile. he was getting ready to walk away when yeosang stopped him abruptly.

"wait, jongho. your scarf?" he held up one end of it as he looked at jongho expectantly. the other only smiled once again. yeosang was finding himself liking the way jongho looked when he smiled, even if it was a small one.

"hold onto it for me. it'll give me an excuse to find you again tomorrow." and then he gave a small wink before turning on his heels, beginning his walk back to what yeosang assumed would be the gryffindor common room.

yeosang watched as the gryffindor retreated further into the castle. only when he was completely out of sight did yeosang finally feel like he could breathe normally again. he placed a hand over his heart to find it beating a little more than normal but still not racing like it was when jongho first approached him.

he looked at the end of the red and gold scarf he held in his hand. _**"it'll give me an excuse to find you tomorrow."**_ he suddenly felt both very nervous and very excited for the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for days trying to get it all written out but i really hope you liked it!
> 
> also, if you've read my other jongsang story, "look at my ass, look at my thighs" and have been waiting for an update, im EXTREMELY sorry!! i lost inspiration for a while... my current draft of the next chapter was an idea/request from a reader but i could never get more than a few paragraphs typed out.
> 
> however, since i began writing this oneshot out, i've been going back to the other story trying to work more of it out and im really hoping to post the next chapter soon!
> 
> anyway, it's 1 in the morning but i really wanted to hurry and finish this so, again, i hope you liked it because i don't see enough jongsang aus, plus i really love kpop aus based in hogwarts! and follow me on twt @/jjongdil for some jongsang/taekook drabbles (i only have a couple posted though) <33


End file.
